


[podfic] a sound that runs in the deep

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, OH MY GOD SO MUCH PINING, Pining, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Kili falls in love and everything after is the crumbling of trepidation in its wake."





	[podfic] a sound that runs in the deep

  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** sibling incest, pining, pre-canon content, mutual pining, angst, hurt/comfort, OH MY GOD SO MUCH PINING, soulmates, happy ending  
****

**Music:** [I See Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf8Fwiy0Bkc), as performed by Ed Sheeran

 **Length:** 01:13:26  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_a%20sound%20that%20runs%20in%20the%20deep_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!) 

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was originally posted on 01/07/2014, and accidentally removed when the text author deleted their works. The original text is no longer available on the AO3.


End file.
